


Ride-Along

by ranereins (shadowintime)



Series: Therapy Sessions [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowintime/pseuds/ranereins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's therapist goes on a ride-along with him and Steve to better understand what normal daily life is for Danny.  *Note: Can be read as slash or gen*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride-Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Big Bang challenge @ fandomverse on LJ. This is the sequel to [This Is My Life, Crazy As It Is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/334701). Beta'd by sgflutegirl
> 
> As with the previous fic, I recommend that you picture Jane Lynch as the therapist.

Steve parked in front of Danny’s therapist’s office and stared through the windshield at the woman leaning against the railing. “I still don’t think this is a very good idea Danny.”

“Neither do I.”

“Then why are we doing this?”

“Because she says she wants to get a better feel for what day to day life is like for me so that she can better help me in the future.”

“Yeah, I still don’t get that,” Steve said honestly. “How is she going to help you by tagging along with us for a day? Do the dead bodies severely depress you or something? I just really don’t understand what the point of this is.”

“Yes, dead bodies depress me. They should depress everyone Steven.” Danny shook his head. “She’s just trying to get a baseline for what’s normal daily life for me. I told her about the Russian and ninja invasion and now she thinks I’m insane for taking it so well.”

Steve laughed. “Took it well? What kind of lies are you telling this woman? You ranted at me for a half an hour after that happened.”

“About that you should have put in bullet-proof windows before then! Grace sleeps there on weekends for crying out loud!”

“I’m sorry that I didn’t foresee a freaking invasion Danny! How could I have?! And don’t forget, one of the guys was after you! He drove a car through the living room!”

“Oh yeah! You should have had reinforcement in the walls as well! Or at least a good fence!”

_Tap, tap, tap._ They turned to find Danny’s therapist tapping on the passenger window. Danny rolled it down.

“Uh, boys, while this is all pure gold, really, perhaps I could do a lot more good _in_ the car.”

“Sorry, Doc,” Danny said, looking ashamed. He opened his door, got out, and pulled his seat forwards so that she could climb into the back seat.

“Ah, that’s better,” she said as she settled into the middle of the back seat. She buckled herself in and then proceeded to pull her notepad from her bag.

Danny slid back into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Steve turned to look at her and extended his hand. “Hi, I’m Steve McGarrett.”

She shook his hand. “Dr. Laiden. My patients call me Doc. Nice to finally put a face to the name.”

“Likewise Dr. Laiden. Or, it would be if Danny ever told me that he was seeing you.”

“Please, call me Doc,” she said, smiling. “Danny didn’t tell you he was seeing a therapist? That’s interesting.”

Danny closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headrest. “It never came up.”

“Uh huh.” She began scribbling on her notepad.

“Look, Doc, no offence, but I’m not sure this is such a good idea.”

“And why is that?”

“This job, it’s dangerous…”

“Yes, shot at on a daily basis, as Danny tells me.”

“Yeah, so I can’t guarantee your safety.”

“That’s alright. I took the liberty of bringing a few safety precautions along…” She pulled her bag into her lap once more. She pulled out an old army helmet, put it on her head and then pulled a bullet proof vest out and began strapping it on.

Danny stared at her bag in disbelief. “How did you manage to fit all that in that bag?”

She gave him a small smile. “It’s bigger on the inside.”

“While I admire your preparation…” Steve began.

“Steve, Danny tells me you like to drive _his_ car.”

Steve shrugged and began stuttering. “Well, I… I just… ya know…”

“We’ll get to your control issues later. For now, why don’t you put the car in gear and _drive_.”

Steve arched a brow, giving her a surprised look in the rearview mirror, but did as he was told.

Danny smirked.

“So, Doc…” Steve began after five minutes of silence had passed.

“Just pretend I’m not here.”

Steve closed his mouth and tried to relax, but found it difficult. He glanced up at the rearview mirror often. She was writing notes, but no one was doing or saying anything… what could she possibly be writing about?

Danny’s phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. “It’s Chin,” he told Steve. “Hey Chin, you got something?”

“ _Yeah, we just got a call about a shooting. Suspect was seen fleeing the scene; HPD is in pursuit. I’m tracking them via traffic cams, but their moving fast, I’m having a hard time keeping up with them._ ”

“Where?” Steve asked.

“ _The car has a tracker, HPD activated it... I’m sending the info to Danny’s phone now._ ”

“Yeah, got it,” Danny said as a map with a flashing red dot popped up on his phone.

Steve peered over at the tracker. “That’s not far from here.” He glanced up in the rearview mirror at Dr. Laiden.

“Don’t let me stop you.”

Steve sighed, trying to decide what he should do. “Alright, Chin, notify HPD that we’ll be joining the chase.”

“ _Will do_.”

Steve turned on the siren on Danny’s car and pushed the accelerator closer to the floor.

“Take the next right!”

Steve sharply turned the wheel, causing the tires to screech as they hurdled around the corner.

Danny looked back at his therapist. “You okay Doc?”

“I’m good,” she said calmly as she put her notepad back in her bag. “Going to have to change my method of note-taking if I want to be able to read my notes later though.” She gave him a quick smile as she pulled her iPad out of her bag.

“You certainly came prepared.”

“I also brought a taser gun and a nightstick, should there be any need for them.”

Steve smirked. “I’m beginning to like you Doc.”

“Well thank you Steve. A mutual liking for each other will make our sessions go much more pleasantly.”

“Sessions?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised in question. “As in plural… more than this one?”

“Yes. I’m thinking weekly visits should suffice.”

“For what?!”

“We’ll start with your control issues and go from there.”

Steve glared at Danny. This was his fault.

“What? You could definitely use some help with your control issues!” Danny said defensively.

Steve jerked the wheel to the left without warning, turning sharply. The vehicle they were chasing came into sight down the boulevard ahead. “I do not have control issues Danny! I simply like things done a certain way!” He pressed the accelerator to the floor.

Dr. Laiden typed away on her iPad as they argued. She hoped she had enough battery life for this.

“No, liking things to be done a certain way is one thing,” Danny said emphatically, hands flailing wildly, “what you do, Steven, what you do is a whole different type of crazy! If you didn’t drive my car ninety-five percent of the time, I swear you would explode because you just wouldn’t be able to stand it!”

“If I didn’t drive, your insurance premiums would be through the roof! You can’t make sharp turns like I can! We’d never catch anyone! Who taught you tactical driving anyways?!?”

“Jersey! Jersey taught me tactical driving! I’d like to see you survive Jersey traffic in a high-speed chase!”

“I would not only survive it, I would do it ten times as well as you!”

Danny laughed. “No way in hell! Make sure you get this down Doc… he also has to be the best at everything!”

“I don’t have to be, I was just trained to be.”

“It’s amazing your ego can even fit in this car!”

“Um, boys, as enlightening as this is, we’re coming up on your suspect pretty fast,” Dr. Laiden pointed out.

“Oh, now you’re gonna tell me how to drive?!” Steve yelled, giving her a sharp glare in the rearview mirror.

“Don’t yell at her! She’s only trying to help!”

Steve slammed on the breaks and jerked the wheel to the side, sending the Camaro skidding sideways. The suspect had no choice but to do the same. Obviously not used to this maneuver, he sent his car skidding into cars parked along the curb.

Both Steve and Danny jumped out of the car and aimed their guns at the suspect’s car as they advanced on it. The man in the passenger’s seat stumbled out of the car and quickly put his hands up in surrender. The driver had other ideas, however, and climbed out of the window, opting to make a run for it.

“Hey, stop!” Steve yelled as the man ran away.

The man seemed to freeze in an instant and dropped to his knees, his body stiff.

Dr. Laiden had her arms out the window, propped on the passenger side door, and in her hands was the taser gun. The electrical crackle could be heard as the current coursed through the wires now imbedded in the driver’s chest. She released her hold on the trigger and the man fell to the ground, limp.

Steve grinned. “Nice going Doc!”

She smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Thank you. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Danny jogged over and pulled the man’s hands behind his back and cuffed him.

Dr. Laiden removed the spent cartridge from the gun and let it fall to the ground. “I understand it now Danny.”

“So I won’t have to do two sessions a week?”

“Well… I am going to recommend couple’s counseling for you and Steve, so you will need to come in twice a week, but yes, as for your individual sessions, once a week should do.”

“Couple’s counseling? Really Doc?” Steve asked, dread in his voice. “This is just sort of our thing.”

“After what I just witnessed, you’re lucky I’m not moving in with you,” she said, giving him a pointed look. “As for _your_ individual sessions, I’m thinking twice a week… at least.”

“Come on Doc!” Steve whined.

“Save it for your first session.” She grabbed her iPad and looked over her calendar. “I can fit you in tomorrow at nine a.m.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at her, giving her his best challenging stare. She didn’t blink. He sighed. “Can we make it eleven?”

She smiled. “Eleven it is.”


End file.
